


weakened by your presence

by moonshinewolf24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinewolf24/pseuds/moonshinewolf24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can handle a few moments trapped in a tiny, rather warming place, with a banshee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	weakened by your presence

The young boy sighed in frustration, - it had been a while since his best friend texted him and the rest of the pack to meet up at the hospital where Scott had dinner with his mother, and now he was currently trapped in the elevator with the girl he had been in love with for so long. Stiles had been strong enough to lock his feelings for the strawberry blonde girl for some time, but now, being stuck with her in such a tiny place, was enough to bring it all back and he had no absolute idea how to deal with it. He was certainly a lot more mature now than he was before when she barely even noticed him, - and in a way, so was Lydia. Still, he had had enough with being reduced to the boy who was in love with an unreachable girl, he had grown into something bigger and better over the last few years, and he was about to lose it all. Her presence was so powerful, it weakened him.

They had been trapped for over 15 minutes, yet it felt like it had been ages to the boy. He was sweating, - not to mention panting, - when he literally ripped his red zip through hoodie off his body, letting it drop onto the ground next to where Lydia was sitting before he pressed his cold sticky hands against the wall as the girl’s voice barely even reached his ears when he realised he was probably going to pass out soon enough.

“I didn’t know you were claustrophobic.” 

“What? I, - uh, - I’m not.” He stuttered, breathing heavily as a shaky chuckle escaped his lips.

“You’re kind of… you know, sweating. And you’re also a little bit pale, which shouldn’t, - at all, - concern you even more than what this situation already has.” She said calmly, hoping not to upset him more, even though she had already found herself too worried that something would happen to him. It was ironic, considering they were trapped in an elevator, in a hospital, - probably the right place to feel bad. 

“Yeah? Well, why do you care?” He blurted, shutting his eyes tightly right afterwards once he regretted his words immediately. It wasn’t her fault that he was freaking out, and he had never really spoken to her like that before. Besides, having in consideration the situation the both of them were on at that moment, picking up a fight wasn’t the smartest idea. As he turned around to face her, he noticed the confusion and almost fear in her facial expression, which nearly pained his heart. Slowly, he took a seat beside her and muttered an apology.

Stiles had too much to tell her, he had been feeling that way for a very long time now, but that didn’t mean he expected to let it all out in such circumstances. He knew that if things wouldn’t go well, he had no way to escape, - and at the same time, he couldn’t be stuck in a small place like that with her, and making up small talk in the meantime. Eventually, something would have to come out. 

“It’s okay.” She said, reaching out for one of his trembling hands, and after giving it a reassuring squeeze, she intertwined their fingers together, not caring whether his skin was too cold and sweaty or not. “This isn’t exactly the most comforting situation you could ever find yourself in, and I don’t expect you to be calm through it all.”

“Yeah, but you are.” He said after bending his knees, whilst he did his best to avoid looking at her. Yet, he could still feel her smiling.

“Not really,” Lydia shrugged and gulped almost hardly, “.. a part of me is only waiting for the right moment to burst and say some of the not so nice things that have been going through my mind.” That was enough to steal a soft grin from the boy. “Come on, you’ve faced plenty of supernatural creatures who were dying to see your supposed fragile and weak body lying lifeless on the ground…”

“That isn't, - by any means, - helping, Lydia.”

“If you’d just let me finish talking…” For a moment, their eyes met and before they could hold any connection, Stiles rolled his playfully. “My point being, you can handle a few moments trapped in a tiny, rather warming place, with a banshee.”

At the mention of how warm it was in there for her, the Stilinski boy couldn’t help but notice sweat forming on the girl’s bare cleavage, which caused his mouth to go dry. He squeezed her hand in his, looking away for some seconds as he gathered just as much courage as he could to come up with a better topic for their conversation before he’d end up confessing something he had been holding back for quite some time. However, it took him longer than he hoped to, and only after he heard her sighing in exasperation a couple of times, he actually managed to say something.

“This was so not how I hoped my day would be like.”

“Ditto.” She murmured only, causing the teen boy to laugh at the irony. “What?”

“I’ve had the biggest crush on you for a very long time, and it’s bothering me so much right now that it even got me shaking and sweating at the same time. I’m not sure whether I’m feeling too hot, or too cold, and I keep waiting for the moment I pass out on you. Still, you’ve managed to be both supporting and annoying at the same time.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.” He said, rolling his eyes once again, before she slapped his hand away.

“Unbelievable.” She grumbled, and crossed her arms. “You know, that’s not exactly my fault. It was up to you to whether let me know about it or let it go, but instead you’re going all frustrated on me as if I had something to do with it.”

“Well, technically, you do.” Stiles sighed, combing his fingers through his brown hair before shrugging nervously. “I'm one hundred percent certain I’ve always been quite obvious, - to you and everyone else around us, honestly, - and at some point, it was no longer only up to me to end with it, it was up to you as well. And, - let’s face it, - you’ve had plenty of chances to tell me to back off, and you haven’t. Alright, you kept dating douchebags who were only interested in screwing you in the closest janitor's closet, but that wasn’t exactly the best way to let me know you weren’t, - at all, - considering giving me a chance.” He was rambling, it was clear by his poor choice of words, and she couldn’t help but laugh at it. At first, Stiles glanced at the girl sitting beside him like she was some sort of creep for laughing at him like that, but after taking everything in consideration, he ended up joining her, realising he had so many chances and ways to tell her how he felt about her, and that was the way it went. Clearly, it couldn’t have been worse.

When their laughter died, Lydia slowly reached out for his hand once again and caressed his knuckles tenderly with her thumb, nodding her head a couple of times at her own thoughts before she allowed herself to open her mouth and eventually say something.

“That is, indeed, very true. But it was still up to you to come to a decision, Stiles. You’ve had many chances to tell me how you really feel and do something about it. I’m sure that me dating douchebags wasn’t the only reason why you didn’t bring yourself to admit it.”

“I mean, - yeah… I’ve never been very fond of the idea of being rejected.”

They both fell into silence once again before she wrapped her free arm around his neck, sliding her agile fingertips through the crook of it before pulling him closer into her. She tipped her head, blowing warm air against his lips before pressing hers against them, starting by kissing him slowly so he wouldn’t feel the urge to run away scared, - considering there was no escape for him to run to. Suddenly, his long yet no longer trembling fingers were wrapped around her forearm whilst he pulled himself closer to her body, causing her to release a pleased chuckle, as if that moment was nothing but amusing to her.

“What?”

“And apparently, he’s bold enough to take some risks.”

“Mhm, I’d say all that anxiety and nervousness has brought me to the point in which I’m delirious and I cannot be blamed for whatever I do now.” He whispered in amusement, locking his lips with hers again as she ran her fingers through his smooth hair. “Besides, if someone asks, I’ll tell them you assaulted me first.”

“Assaulted?” She questioned after letting out a loud laugh against his lips, keeping his head in place, in case he’d try to pull away. Little did she know he wasn’t planning on doing such thing anytime soon.

“Of course, I was vulnerable and had no absolute control over my emotions, and you came onto me and took advantage of me.”

“Right, that’s one way to explain it.” His smirk grew wider, and before he could say something back, Lydia stopped it by kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether I'm getting better at this or not, but it certainly makes me feel a lot better after some long and stressful days.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it <3


End file.
